Defiance (episode)
Defiance is the fifteenth episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 177th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A botched assassination attempt on the life of a Belgravian defense minister, the kidnapping of his daughter who is a college student in the United States and the death of a Marine leads to a very chaotic case for the NCIS team. Prologue As two firemen work on turning the water off, an NCIS Dodge Stratus sits there, abandoned. In the background, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is examined by a medic while his colleague, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee stands there, arms crossed, lost in thought. Not too far away from McGee is the team leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs who's busy interviewing a Metro cop. Seconds later, the water dies down. An SUV then arrives, its siren blaring. Out of the back door, NCIS Director Leon Vance emerges, slamming the doors, Vance very pissed off. At the NCIS Major Case Response Team Truck, Probationary Agent Ziva David is busy getting the equipment together but stops upon seeing Vance. At the ambulance, DiNozzo looks over. As Vance arrives, Gibbs emerges. Vance isn't thrilled, stating that the State Department is breathing down his neck and that he's due in MTAC in 15 minutes to brief the White House. As this goes on, McGee stands there, his arms crossed while DiNozzo gets up and leaves the back of the ambulance, DiNozzo sporting a big cut in the left side of his forehead. "Sir..", DiNozzo begins. Vance tells DiNozzo to shut up. DiNozzo simply stops talking and leaves as McGee looks on. Vance then tells Ziva to put the equipment back in the truck and announces that this is an FBI crime scene now. Looking at Gibbs, Vance states that if this isn't rectified in 48 hours, then he wants DiNozzo and McGee's badges on his desk before he storms off. It then cuts to DiNozzo who sits in the back of the ambulance, holding a cloth to his head, his expression full of dismay. Act One Act Two Act Three Outside in the hall, Ziva's busy texting someone as she and McGee wait for Adriana to finish up. Act Four Act Five Major Events *NCIS holds its annual Blood Drive *Abby confronts Tony over his refusal to donate to the Blood Bank and Tony reveals to her that ever since he was in the hospital during the Season 2 episode, SWAK (episode), he has since developed a fear of needles. Trivia *This episode was dedicated to the memory of Julio Villamariona Garcia, a security guard that died during an accident on the set of the show. *In real life, there is no such country in Europe called Belgravia although Belgravia is in fact a district in London. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by George Schenck Category:NCIS Episodes written by Frank Cardea Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer